Deaths Daughter
by Lyvia Alvarez
Summary: Bella is deaths daughter and she found out he's been kidnapped.The kidnapper wants something in return for her father.With the help of her friends Bella goes on a quest to find her father and may be forbidden love. All 'human' Read and review please! :
1. The letter

**A/n Hey guys :) um I really don't know what to say I am kinda sad About my other story 'Framed?' Only like 14 reviews. But I really hope you like this one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Deaths daughter**

**Im at home typing. "La de da de da." Door Burst open! "You stole our stories!" they shouted. "NO I swear!" I screamed my head off and i turned to my readers. "Please Review! Its the only way they'll not kill me!"**

**:) read on my lovely readers!**

* * *

My eyes widened in shock and I clutched the letter in my hands for dear life. I fell to the floor of my castle and did one thing my father told me never to do in my life. I cried.

My Father is death. NO he's not deaf he's death, like the reaper. So that makes me Deaths daughter and one thing I have learned to do is to control my emotions around him. I had to remember that what my dad does is much worse. He takes lives. I'm not saying he enjoys his job, in fact he loathes it.

When I was five I cried in front of him because told me he had to 'kill' a mom and dad 'cause they got really sick and they had a son my age.

He said "I know your sad for her but imagine if you would be in my position! It's much harder on me because I'm the one having to do it!" I nodded my head indicating I understand. He sighed and went to 'work'.

Being death we had to live every where (that's under ground), until my father (death aka Charlie) found a wonderful place right next to hell. Heavy sarcasm about how hell is wonderful. It was actually our last choice .We had to live under ground so Charlie won't be discovered, so I've never seen earth. We moved there about eleven years ago when I was six years old. Hell is actually very far from where we live so we didn't have to worry about all the horrifying screams at night.

The devil even gave us a home coming present. A hell hound.**(Pic of alice and jasper on profile)** We received it when it was a puppy. It was a small black Labrador with a spiked collar around her neck. I named her Alice. She had bright golden eyes and a spunky personality.

When she turned two we learned she had a special talent. She could talk. The first thing she said to me was. "You need to update your wardrobe." When she was done talking to me I did the only thing a normal person would do, I made her my best friend.

Alice sat down next to me as I cried.

The letter I was holding in my hand was telling me my father has been kidnapped. And he wants me to bring the kidnapper four things from earth. 1. Male Virgin blood and not just any virgin blood, the blood of a man called Edward Cullen 2. is the ruby of Queen Nefertiti and 3. Forbidden love. I really don't know how I'm going to get those things when I have never been above ground before. And I really don't know how to get a guy to come with me to… I looked on my paper to see the location... A Ballet Studio in Phoenix, Arizona.

"Hey Bella I know how to get all of those things. So can I come?" I looked at her with puffy red eyes. I forced a smile and nodded my head. "Of course you can come. You're my best friend I can't do this with out you." Her tail wagged and she licked my face.

Jasper our dragon waited patiently outside of the castle, outside is like a big cave the roof is rounded and filled with light blue diamonds so they can glow to make it lighter outside.

The ground is black rock, and there are pointed rocks sticking out from under ground.

I put Alice's leach on, put her on Jasper's back, and climbed on the back of my horse like dragon and took off toward the surface.

I took one last look of my castle remembering all the fun times I had there. The eerie look of its pointed roof and the blackness of its bricks what ever happens it will always be my home.

* * *

I fell asleep on Jasper's back so I don't know what time it was when we arrived but something didn't feel right.

I was still asleep when I felt a gentle poke at my side. Another poke.

"Um Bella something just happened I think you should wake up."said Alice in a more clear voice.

"Bella seriously wake up."said a male voice. A MALE VOICE! My eyes shot open.

Two pairs of eyes stared right back.

One was blue and the other was gold.

A short girl with her black spiky hair stood staring at me with her bright golden eyes. Her eyes were very also had a spiked collar around her neck.

The boy had golden hair , blue eyes and a slight build.

"W-who are you?" I asked.

The girl laughed and said "I'm Alice, Bella." My mouth dropped.

When she quit laughing she pointed a finger at the boy. "That's Jasper." My eyes widened; my mouth still open.

"Here on earth we are aloud to shape shift." Alice explained.

I calmed down a bit;closing my mouth and my eyes curious."So were here? On Earth?"

She smiled and said yes. I sighed. "You guys must be tired." I stated noticing slight bags forming under their eyes.

"Yeah its 12:00 am." Said Jasper.

" Where are we any way?" I asked still half asleep.

"Um in a hotel in Forks, Washington." Said Jasper in a bored voice. My heart sank. The little boy that lost his parents lived here.

"Why are we here?"

"To get to first thing on your list,duh." Alice said as she headed to the she was walking she transformed into a hell hound;she jumped on the couch and fell asleep.

I looked at jasper alarmed. I don't think a dragon would fit in a small hotel room. He chuckled and walked over to the couch; lifted Alice and laid her gently on his stomach.

I had a smile on his face while he slept.

I dragged myself to the bed and covered my self with the over starched fabric. I wondered why I remmebered the little boy,and also how Im going to get a boy to come with me to Phoenix, Arizona.

* * *

**A/n I hope you liked it and I want to hear your thoughts.**

**I am also encouraging you to read my other stories too.**

**I will also try to reply to all of my reviews! **

**-Lyvia :)**


	2. The Journey

**A/n If your Reading this you probably want to know what happens right? Well good cuz i thank you all for reading! **

**If i haven't responded to review I encourage you to pm me!**

**Disclaimer: "Oh my gosh that was close." "Both authors left." "Too bad i don't own their story's their really good." **

**"Hey whats happening to me! I'm disappearing! If I don't get more than 10 reviews ill disappear and i wont continue the story hurry before its too late!" **

* * *

I woke up refreshed and ready to take on any thing. I sat up on the hard bed and with a flick of my wrist I turned on the light switch across the room. (Did I not mention that I have Powers that come with being Deaths spawn? If not I'm glad you read this.)

I heard a small sigh coming from the couch. I looked that way and found Alice (Human form) wide awake staring at Jasper with a smile on her lips as she traced small patterns on his shirt.

I cleared my throat and Alice looked at me with wide eyes and shock written all over her face.

I raised my eyebrow and looked at her with a knowing smile. She composed herself and said "I don't know what you're talking about." She slowly got off Jasper and walked toward the bathroom. Once the door closed I heard an ear piercing scream.

I jumped out of bed and with another flick of my wrist the door flew off its hinges and broke into a million pieces as it crashed into the wall. Jasper was up and ready for anything. Alice came running into the room with a toothy smile plastered on here face.

I stood up from my defensive position and gave her confused look.

Jasper stood straight and went over to Alice.

"Why did you scream are you alright?" he said while inspecting her arms.

"Of course I'm alright but have you seen me I'm down right gorgeous!" she practically shrieked.

I laughed at Jasper's reaction his face went red and he dropped Alice's arms like they burned him.

"I'm guessing little Jasper here already figured that out." I giggled. Jasper glared at me and I stopped giggling. "Chill Jasper I'm kidding."

I looked at the shattered door and wondered where we are going to get money to fix it.

"Hey Bella I've been thinking maybe we can go shopping?" she said hopefully. "Where are we going to get the money?" I asked looking down at my wardrobe. I had on a baggy black shirt with shorts that go till above my knee.

"You don't really think we would leave Hell without money did you?" she asked while getting her purse.** (A/n don't ask me why she has a purse I don't know. They need money but where would Alice put it? She was a Hell hound when they left member?)**

"How are we getting there?" I said.

"By foot duh, or would you rather Jasper fly us there for all mortal eyes to see."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**

All three of us were walking down the side walk of Forks when I noticed all the humans were wearing bright colors, while Jasper ,Alice and I were wearing all black, so what I'm saying is that we stood out, there for all the humans gave us weird looks.

"Hey Alice I'm really tired of all these people staring at me ,I'm going to do some research on this Edward Cullen guy." "Hey Jasper today's Sunday right?"

"Yeah why?" he said slowly.

"Cause we're going to school tomorrow. I'm signing us up for three weeks, that's long enough for us to convince Edward to come with us to Phoenix, Arizona."

I stared to walk in the opposite direction when I called out to Alice. "I'm trusting you Alice don't go over board with my cloths!"

"You worry too much Bella!" She called out to me with a giggle

**A few minutes later….**

I walked into a small book store hoping they had computers.

The store was empty and had an eerie look to it. I walked over to the register to my right and rang the little bell.

"Hello? Anybody here?" A fat old lady with gray hair popped out from behind the counter.

"Yes how can I help you?" I looked into the lady's eyes. They were blue but you could barely tell because a thin white contact looking things were over them.

"Yes honey I'm blind now that you've established that may I help you?"

I didn't notice I wasn't talking so I cleared my throat and said. "I'm sorry ma'm I didn't mean to be rude."

"Its alright honey. We don't have computers but we do have the latest files you could look at. I'm sure finding a boy that lives in Forks can't be to hard to find."

"Thank-." I stopped short.

"I didn't tell you what I was here for. How could know?" I asked.

The old lady chucked. "If you go up to any blind lady they could tell right there that you are Deaths spawn, and plus there's power.., loss…, hatred…, determination …and most of all longing... it surrounds you like perfume."

"You are longing for something you _can't_ have." She said. I lead down toward her.

"What am I longing? What can't I have?" I asked curiosity burning on my words.

The old lady's smile was long gone, and said the most shocking words I thought I could never hear.

"Love." She said. The lady came out from the counter and stood next to me. She was as short as Alice but more wrinkly. Her frail hand wiped a tear from my cheek. I was shocked. I never cried more than twice in my life.

"You don't know how much you want love dear. Your heart is begging for it right now, but tell me this child ,why do you ignore its plea?" she asked. She sounded sad for me.

"I-I don't know. I thought Death wasn't aloud to love." I said to her remembering what my father had said to me.

_Flash back_

_7 year old Bella._

"_The princess kissed her prince as they rode off into the sunset. And they lived happily ever after." when my father said the last line he started tickling my sides as I was giggling uncontrollably._

"_Daddy will I get my prince?" I asked when he stopped tickling me._

_He suddenly stopped laughing and turned serious._

"_Um…Bella…uh I uh don't know how to say this."_

"_Being Death sweet heart has advantages and disadvantages, and one of those disadvantages is that Death can't love. Death tares love apart."_

"_Oh. So that means you cant get your princess daddy?"_

"_But that's the thing I already have a princess."_

"_Who daddy?"_

"_A very special little girl that's about to face the…TICKLE MONSTER!"_

"_AAHHHHH!"I screamed loudly as he continued tickling my sides._

_End flash back_

"Its not that you not aloud to love, its that Love for you is forbidden." She sighed

"Ah forbidden love." "But just to inform you dreary, even the most forbidden love has loop holes." She said as she led me down to the file room.

On all four walls there were papers stacked on every shelf and I was afraid I would never find this Edward person. In the middle of the room sat a wooden table with one wooden chair to go with it.

"I hope you find what your looking for Bella I'll be upstairs if you need me."

With that she left me to my doom, filled with paper cuts and a whole lot of reading.

As I took a step forward I realized I HAVE SUPERNATURAL POWERS!

I put my feet together, closed my eyes and said a silent chant.

Gust of wind blew into the tiny room and wiped my hair every which way. _Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen, EDWARD CULLEN! _I thought fiercely.

The wind howled and it suddenly stopped. I opened my eyes a saw a file sitting on the wooden table. I rushed over opening it flipping through the pages. Until I found a picture. I seemed old. It had two parents and a young boy with disarrayed hair was smiling at me. The parents probably didn't know the photographer took the photo because they were looking at their son lovingly.

I put the picture down carefully. And then I saw death certificates for both parents. It said they died of a serious sickness. My breath hitched. Edward was only five when they past away. After his parents funeral he was sent to live with his aunt.A few months later the aunt and uncle adopted the little boy and the little boy gained a brother and a new family.

I flipped a couple of more pages and found he's 17 years old and attending Forks High School. _Yes! I got the name of the school! Now is there a phone number? _I skimmed the page and found it. i took it out from the folder and headed upstairs.

"Hey um lady? Can I use your phone?" I called out.

Once I reached upstairs I found a note on the register.

It read.

_Dear Bella,_

_I have gone and you may take what ever you need._

_No offence I didn't think that deaths daughter would be so sweet._

_Anyway Just to let you know I'm not what you think I am. Yes I'm blind But that's not what I meant. _

_What __I meant is that I'm not human. I'm a sorcerer. I have powers just like you. What I'm trying to tell you is if you ever need my help or the help of my fellow sorcerer buddy's there's a neckless on the counter, wear it at all times._

_When you need us just open the locket._

_Sincerely,_

_Norma_

_P.S I hope you find your dad._

_P.S.S if we don't have computers what makes you think we'll have a phone._

I found my self smiling at the old lady's name. It seemed to fit her quite well.

I folded the paper of the schools number and the letter into my pocket.

I slowly walked down the side walk as it began raining.

My cloths stuck to my body and my hair stuck to my face.

My combat boots make squeaky sound against the wet cement.

These are my first steps of my journey to find my dad, and maybe this path will lead me to my Forbidden Love ( hopefully it will include loopholes ).

* * *

**A/n I hope you liked it:) Um If you didnt read the a/n at the top it just says if you reviewed me and i didnt respond please pm me:)**

**I just to let you know If you still havent gone up to the A/n I wont update if i dont get over 10 reviews!**

**Wuv you all!**

**-Lyvia**


	3. TheDealThe Kiss what else can a girl do?

**A/n I thank this person for all their reviews! bellaedwardfan78 She reviewed almost all of my stories!**

**Diclamer:Do not own!ANy book used to create this story.**

**"wow that was a close one i almost dissapeard!" "thanks to you guys i lived!" "but i need more!"**

**"The authors are coming back!" "Send 16 reviews to block out them so they wont hurt me!"**

* * *

I arrived at the hotel soaking wet.

"Alice you back yet?" I called out closing the door behind me.

Something was wrong. I put the _dry_ file on the table. (I had put a spell on it)

I heard foot steps coming from the bathroom. The door was still broken so when I looked inside I saw a guy trying to escape through a very small window.

Half his body was outside and half was in.

He seemed to be stuck. He struggled against the small window. His lower body was in so I couldn't see his face.

I cleared my throat, and the figure stopped moving.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked calmly.

"Uh…um…Well you see…um… OK I've got you going to turn me in?" the guy asked.

"Not if you give back the things you have taken." I said while walking toward the guy legs.

"Really?" he said surprised.

"Yeah and one more request is that you wont tell any one about what I going to do to get you out."

"Um...sure ok."

I stood straight and said a chant. The wind blew and howled. The small window grew large enough to let the guy fall on the bathroom floor.

He was wearing a baggy black shirt and pants. His bronze hair was in complete disarray.

"That was so…um… unusual." he said when the wind stopped

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone." I reminded him.

"Yeah yeah here's your stuff I got somewhere to be." He stood up and walked toward the door.

"Oh no you don't!" I marched after him. As he was about to open the door Alice and Jasper came in through the door.

The many bags they were holding dropped to the floor. Alice growled but stayed human.

Jasper launched himself at the guy and knocked them both to the stained carpet.

"What are you doing here?!" Jasper shouted in his face.

"Jasper keep calm!" I shouted.

Alice stopped growling and picked up the bag ,he tried to steal, that was on the floor.

"He tried to steal our money, and the letter the guy sent to you." Alice said in disbelief.

"Why would you do that." I asked astonished that a stranger would do that to me.

"Because I rather not be part of a list where I have to give my blood to some harebrained maniac just to get your father back WHO EVER BELLA IS." He screamed at me and Alice.

"So you're Edward huh?"

"Yeah I am."

I walked over to him and motioned for Jasper to get off of him.

"I'm Bella nice to meet you Edward."

He sat up and looked at me strangely.

Then he looked at Jasper. "Is she nuts?!"he asked him.

I huffed angrily and touched my finger to the middle of his four head. He was out like a light.

"Bella! You're not supposed to knock him out! No matter how much he aggravates you! He has to come on his own free will!" Alice said jumping up and down.

Jasper picked him up and laid him on the couch.

I stood up and walked over to the couch to search the guy's cell phone.

I reached into his front pocket and felt him shifted I looked up to see a smile on his face.

A foreign feeling washed over me.

I cleared my throat and fished out a picture.

My mouth dropped I ran over to the folder and took out the picture in the folder.

I held them side by side.

THERE THE SAME!

"THERE THE SAME! GUYS THERE THE SAME!"

"Huh?" the said in union.

"Ok when I was little my dad had told me that a baby was left alone because he had to kill his parents."

They still looked confused.

"The baby is him!" I pointed at the guy on the couch and they put the pieces together.

"Oh my god are you serious?!"

Their mouths fell open.

"I'm not going with you crazy lunatics!" someone shouted. We looked toward the couch and and Edward was standing up looking absolutely furious.

"Your father killed my parents and your the reason their dead!"

He started for the door.

I ran after him and stepped in front of the door.

I shut it and he stepped closer to me.

We were inches apart.

I felt his cold breath on my foreign feeling came back as he looked down at green eyes swallowed me as I tried to remember what I was doing.

I put on my best seductive face and voice as I spoke to him " I think I can persuade you into coming."

His green orbs widened and his lips formed an evil crooked smile.

"Really?" He said as he pressed himself against me.

I heard Alice growl quietly.

"And how are you going to do that?" He said as he lowered his head further down toward me.

"Like this..." "No magic Bella." Alice said as I was reaching for his four head.

"Ugh." I grumbled.

"How about a deal?"I finally said.

"Ok but it depends on what it is." He said as his smile widened.

I looked at his flawless features. His disarrayed bronze hair was covering part of his eyes and was brushing my four head.

His eyes were transfixed on mine and they seemed to glow brighter.

"Um how about...?" "Actually I have no idea what to arrange since I can use magic I had no back up plan." I said honestly.

"So what your say is that I get to make the deal?"He said in fake astonishment.

"If you want or I could just ignore Alice and put a spell on you..." I said quite enough so Alice cant hear.

"Um I think I can handle making a deal that includes my life."

He hadn't moved from the position in front of me.

"How about you stay here for a couple of weeks-" "Three weeks only." I interrupted.

"Ok three weeks and...two kisses on the cheek a day for six seconds...in front of everyone." he said smugly.

"And in return you come with us on your own free will?" I asked still unsure whether or not I should accept.

"Yes you are correct." he said as he waited impatiently.

"You have a deal then Edward."I said. "When does it start?" I asked curiously.

"How bout today?" He said still not moving.

"Um ok." I said kinda nervous of why he was still smiling.

Then all of a sudden his soft lips were on my cheek. 1...2...3... 4...5...6.

His lips removed themselves from my cheek as he stepped back away from me.

I instantly missed his lips on me. HUH?! The feeling came back as I looked into his eyes. They were wild and he looked smug as he slid me over and opened to door.

"See ya at school. Bella."He called as he shut the door.

My mouth hanged open. I was staring at the door when Alice said " So you want to see what I bought you?"

I looked at her.

She had a huge smile on her face and was bouncing up and down.

* * *

**A/n hope that satisfied your craving of death.**

**If i dont get 16 reviews i wont update! **

**-Lyvia**


	4. The Cheek kiss,Fire breathing,&Warm arms

**A/n Hey sorry for the wait! HEres your reward!**

**Disclaimer:I dont own any storys!**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed! Pleaze review im staring to think yall dont like this story:(**

**"LA de da de da." Me typing story working so hard. "BOOM!" "AHAHAH!" The door got knocked down.**

**"AHAHA ITs the authors!" "Lyvia! were back to take our storys!" they said.**

**"What why?!" I said confused.**

**"Because you have so few reviews!"**

**"Thats not my fault!I tell them nicely to review but they seem not to like it." o_O,**

**They lower their guns. "Oh were sorry! We didn't know!" I burst into tears!**

**"But i do want to say thanks to the people who did review!"**

* * *

**_Last time on Deaths daughter-_**

"Ok three weeks and...two kisses on the cheek a day for six seconds...in front of everyone." he said smugly.

"And in return you come with us on your own free will?" I asked still unsure whether or not I should accept.

"Yes you are correct."

Then all of a sudden his soft lips were on my cheek. 1...2...3... 4...5...6.

"See ya at school. Bella." He called as he shut the door.

My mouth hanged open. I was staring at the door when Alice said "So you want to see what I bought you?"

I looked at her.

She had a huge smile on her face and was bouncing up and down.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My cheek was on fire as I stood there not moving. I hadn't said a word since Edward left.

"Bella Do you want to see what clothes I bought or not?!" she shouted.

"Uh yeah sure Alice." I said snapping out of my daze. My First Cheek Kiss!

I sat down on the bed and watched Alice unload a bunch of clothes.

"You're going to wear this!" Alice said holding up something.** (Clothes on profile)**

She held up first a black tank top with painted silver chains on them. Then she held up black pants that had real chains hooked on the belt loops.

"I didn't want to go overboard with the clothes I was going to buy so I mostly got stuff for you and trust me you need the style boost."

I huffed and turned my attention to Jasper. He was sitting on the couch looking at Alice in a weird way.

"Jasper you're coming to school with us too right?" I asked.

"Only if you want princess." He said. "Ugh for the last time don't call me that." I said while covering my face with my hands.

"But I work for you and your father. I may not have talked before but I still know my place, ma'm." he said I uncovered my eyes and marched toward him.

"Please Jasper just call me Bella, do me that one favor, its one less thing I have to worry about." I said and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Alice continued to show us clothes that she bought. **(Alice's clothes are on their too)**

I yawned loudly, trying to get Alice to shut up and go to sleep. No offence or anything but its now… 10:00 pm and I'm so sleepy. And we have school tomorrow! For goodness sake!

"Well if you need sleep I'll leave you be." Alice said in a hurt voice.

She gathered all the clothing that was on the bed and put my clothes on a chair and her clothes next to mine.

She then gave me a disapproving look and then went to the couch where Jasper already fell asleep. She carefully climbed on him and soon enough her breathing became even.

I crawled in bed and flicked off the light and fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Bella! WAKE UP! It's our first day of school and you want to sleep?!" Alice said while jumping up and down on my bed.

"Ugh!" I groaned and got out of bed before she starts to pull me out of bed herself. Trust me she's very good at tug a war.

I looked at her. She was wearing a cute blue v neck tank top with a black top half of a turtle neck. Also a short black skirt with a belt, and boots that match the top of a turtle neck.

She looked beautiful. "So what do ya think Bella not too much?" I looked at her and smiled.

"I can't even tell you were a hell hound Alice." I said with a smile.

Her frown became a huge smile in a matter of seconds. She gave me a hug as I walked to the restroom.

"Hey Bella that reminds me Jasper went out to rent a car." She called out. I looked in the mirror. I had dark brown wavy hair with eyes to match. My skin was pale white.

We never really had mirrors in hell.

Wow I'm plain.

I sighed and said. "Don't come in Alice I'm changing."

"Ok." She called out. I changed in to the tank top and pants. I pulled my boots on when Alice came in with a whole lot of hair supplies.

She straightened all my hair that went till mid back and put it up in a pony tail but left my bangs out.

"I am a genius." She sang as she opened the front door.

"Hey Alice you look lovely." Jasper's voice floated into the bathroom.

I came out and I swear jasper was about to attack me. "Who's that?" Jasper sneered at Alice.

"Where's Bella?!" He shouted. Both of us started to laugh at Jasper's confused face.

"Jasper I cant believe you didn't recognize me! I'm telling you Alice that you put too much effort on me just so it can go to waste." I said with my hands on my hips.

Jasper composed himself and quickly apologized saying that he knew he should have kept quiet.

I giggled and pulled them both down the hallway toward the lobby. (We were on the first floor)

The guy at the desk that was twirling a pen in his hands in boredom immediately noticed us and his mouth dropped.

He then composed him self and said "Hey gorgeous in the blue you want to hang out tonight I got the night shift." He then wiggled his eyebrows. We all just stood there staring. Till I turned my head to Jasper he looked mad. He moved me so that he was in the middle. Jasper put his arm around Alice then what I didn't expect happen is he then opened his mouth and shot fire out of his mouth along with black smoke.

The flames died down and I quickly turned my head to the clerk. His eyes were wide with fear. The desk that was full with papers was now ashes. The guy wasn't harmed just freaked out.

"Wh-W-What are you freaks?!" he stuttered.

Jasper hiccuped. My head turned to him he was looking mad but now he looked satisfied.

I smiled. Alice was holding onto Jasper in a loving way saying stuff like 'Wow that was nice of you to do that for me.' And 'That was so sexy the way the fire came out of your mouth like that.'

She batted her eyelashes as Jasper just looked shocked at what she was doing.

I giggled as the clerk ran toward the glass doors and then running into them.

With that we started to walk again.

**(A/n i was going to stop here but for my lovely reviewers i added more!) P.s And only for my reviewers!X(**

We stepped outside and They lead me toward the parking lot.

We stopped at a Blue car. "What is it?" I asked shocked at how expensive it looked. **(Car also on profile)**

Alice let go of Jasper and came over to me. She put her hands on my shoulders and looked and me closely. "Bella honey This is called a car humans use it to get around." she said slowly.

I shrugged her hands off me and I huffed. "I know its a car but what kind?" I said kinda annoyed.

Jasper answered "Its a blue Lamborghini."

I excitedly jumped up and down then raced to the driver seat.

I shut the door and put my seat belt on.

Jasper rode shot gun while Alice got in the back. They put on their seat belt and clutched the seat with dear life.

"I'm not that bad am I?" I asked while checking my mirrors.

I heard Jasper gulp and with that I sped down the street.

This car has speed! The green scenery was blurring past us.

"So whats the school called?" I asked trying to get them to stop holding the seats like that.

"U-uh um Forks High." Alice stuttered from the back seat.

I rolled my eyes and followed Jasper's directions.I pulled in a parking lot. Kids were outside talking, laughing, Happy. I felt sad all of a sudden i cant enjoy any of it because this life wasn't mine to enjoy. Lets face it I live in hell and my best friend is a dog. No offence to her. I cant exactly like it here cause once we get my dad back where going back.

I found a parking spot And got out of the car. I looked around People were whispering and some were just staring at my car. Once Alice and Jasper got out I locked the doors.

I looked at the building. It looked old and in faded letters had Forks High. I then felt something go around my waist slowly then I felt something soft and slightly damp press against my cheek. 1...2...3...4...5...6. Then it was gone but the arm stayed in its place around my waist.

I looked up at the owner of the arm and lips only to find Edward. He had a crooked smile planted on his face. My face felt hot and sizzling where his lips touched.

I gave him a shy smile and put my arm around felt warm and its so cold out. He chuckled softly then bent down to my ear.

"You really want me to go with you Huh?" He whispered.

"Well yeah or I wouldn't even be here." I said as he stood up straight. I looked at him more closely. His hair was in complete disarray and had a bronze tinge. He wore a tight black t-shirt and baggy jeans.

"And besides its freezing." I added. His smile seemed to almost disappear in a matter of seconds,and his arm removed it self from my waist. It made me frown to see him not smiling because of what I said; I put my other arm around him so I was hugging him.

I breathed in his sweet sent and Ifelt his arms snake their way around my waist. I fit perfectly in his warm muscular figure.

"Come on you love birds we need to go to the front office to get our schedules!" Alice shouted. I tore my head from his chest to look at Alice. She was already half way down the parking lot.

I giggled and got out of Edwards arms. He was looking at me with puppy dog eyes and his bottom lip jutted out.

I smiled and took his hand. He smiled immediately and I dragged him toward Alice and Jasper.

* * *

**A/n Hope you liked it blah blah blah like you care :( If your one of the people who reviewed I thank you! :) For those people who just put me as fav. author ,fav. story, story alert (etc.) and not review youre a... a... a... a BIG FAT MEANIE HEAD!!!**

**Any way please review blah blah blah!!!!**

**-lyvia **


	5. NEw school,Angry kisses& happy ditching

**A/n Hey peeps! sorry its been awhile im sure you can understand ;)**

***Still crying* "NO(sob) ONE (sob)LIKES (sob)THIS(sob) STORYeeeeeeeeeeee!" **

***gets angery and storms off like a 5 year old***

**Disclamer_i own nada!**

* * *

The chains bumped my legs lightly as Edward and I walked toward Alice and Jasper.

"I didn't get a chance to say that you look very…different today." Edward said.

"Thanks." I said enjoying how my new look got a compliment.

Edwards hand enveloped mine. The cold wind whipped my ponytail and my bangs everywhere.

"Ugh! Curse the human world and its need for wind!" I whispered screamed.

I heard Edward laugh silently.

"What?" I asked. "Nothing." he replied. I pouted.

He looked down at me seeing me jutted out lip.

"I'll tell you later." He said giving up. He sighed as we came up to Alice.

"So what do we do now Edward as you see we really haven't been to school before?" Alice said jumping up and down.

"Um I guess you have to go to the administration office to get ya'lls schedules." he said as his grip on my hand tightened.

"Ok then we'll see you later right." I said letting go of his hand.

He didn't have an expression as his hand was shoved into his pocket and as he walked away not saying a word.

"Hey!" I shouted.

He turned around quickly, already yards away.

"What?!" He shouted back. He sounded frustrated.

I smiled and 'cause I wasn't in a hurry I stayed quite for a few seconds just to mess with him.

"Ugh! What do you want?!" He said each syllable clearly and loudly.

I giggled silently.

"I'll see you at lunch!" I called out.

I saw a crooked smile form on his lips. He then ran his hand through his hair, turned on his heel and walked away.

I felt my smile widen.

Alice grabbed hold of my arm and dragged me toward the office.

I sure I had a goofy grin on but I didn't care.

We walked into the warm office and I told her that we were new student's staying here for no more that three weeks.

She nodded her head and started to type on the computer.

In no time at all she handed us our new schedules.

Thankfully she put us in all the same classes.

My boots made loud thuds against the shiny tile as we made our way through the building. The bell sounded as we entered our class room. And just to answer your silent question, yes we defiantly stood out.

I swallowed hard and we made our way to the adult at the front of the room.

"Hi I'm Isabella," I pointed toward Jasper and Alice."That's Alice and Jasper." I said.

She smiled and took my schedule. "Hi I'm your language arts teacher."

She pointed to our seats in the back. We walked down the long narrow walk way in between the desks when some one tried to trip me.

I stopped in my tracks right in front of my leg was some ones black combat boots.

I turned my attention to the owner, about to give him a piece of my mind.

My brown eyes met green and i was confused.

_Why would Edward want to trip me?_

The teacher cleared her throat.I stepped over his foot and looked away from the eyes that confused me so much.

I sat behind him and Alice sat behind me one person away and jasper sat next to Alice in the next row over.

The teacher started talking about a book that we're going to be read for the next few weeks. The book is called ironically Deaths Daughter. Aparently its the teachers favorite novel!

I sighed, hopeing it would get edwards attention. It didnt.

I huffed and kicked his chair.

"Ugh!"

"Miss Swan!Since you seem not to like my teaching method you wouldn't mind describing the main character!"The teacher said in a scary clam voice.

"I never read the book." i said sheepishly.

"Then you should have thought about that before criticizing my favorite book! Now stand up and speak!" she shouted.

I flinched but stood up. My chains bumped against the metal chair.

"um Deaths daughter is a kind person who has no control over what her father does." I looked at the back of Edwards head." When ever he takes a persons life, every night i hear him crying himself to sleep." i said hoping it clear things up between the way my dad work and how i am.

Edward suddenly jumped up from his seat and looked down at me with the most hateful eyes I've ever seen. His face was inches from mine, and his hot breath hitting my face.

With the hate still in his eyes he leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to me cheek. 1...2...3...4...5...6.

Then he forcefully tore his lips off my cheek. He then pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him holding on as if i let go I'll be all alone.

"I'm sorry." i whispered.I clung to his black t-shirt.

" Mr. Cullen and Miss. Swan sit back down now! No PDA in my classroom!" she shouted. **(PDA= Public Display of Affection)**

I let go of him and warpped my arm around his waist**,**and he did the same. We started walking for the door when alice said. "Are you two crazy we cant just ditch class!" Edward and i laughed as we headed for the door.

* * *

**A/n HOpe u liked it im trying to update as fast as i can my computer just deleted half of my storys on my computer. so dont hate me!**

**Love ya!**

**-Lyvia**


	6. Happy to mad to fried

**A/n Yeah no one likes this story and neither do i now -.- ugh enjoy!**

**Disclaimer i own nada!**

* * *

Edward and I were laughing as we exited the school.

Wow my first day and i ditched.

Then i stopped in my tracks.

"Edward why did you try to trip me earlier?" i asked, now serious.

I let go of his waist and my smile was long gone from my face.

He then let go of me and stepped back.

We stood face to face and confusion filled my head.

I had just ditched school with him but why?

He made it clear he didn't like me.

To my surprise a corner of his lips curled up.

"Why do you think i asked you such ridiculous conditions?" he said with a full smile.

I cocked my head to the side. "They're ridiculous?" i asked

"Yeah. I didnt think that youd agree."

My head straightednd as my jaw dropped.

"How would i know what was a proper arrangement? I lived in Hell all my life!" i shouted.

Suddenly a tear fell.

I gasped.

What in the world was happening to me?

"UGH!" I stomped away from him heading toward my car.

He then grabbed onto my back.

Pulling me backward toward him my back was to his chest.

His arms wrapped around my middle and held me like that.

"Let go, what are you doing?" i shouted.

"Relax." He whispered in my ear.

"Why are you going to trip me if i don't? Or will you make me feel like an idiot again?" I shouted forcing back a tear that threatened to brim over.

"Relax." He whispered again.

"Why?"

"So you don't want to know why i gave you those conditions? Fine." he let me go.

I stumbled but regained my balance.

"Go head and leave." he ordered.

My face turned red.

"Why." i said in a small voice.

He sighed and looked down at his feet.

"I'm not that...I'm not...I'm not considered cool. I'm the school jerk."

"Yeah i defiantly couldn't tell." I said sarcastically while crossing my arms.

He looked up through his lashes and then looked back down.

"My fellow jerks were wondering why i haven't gone out with any girls and were wondering if i was..." He then looked really nervous.

"They were starting to wonder if i was-"Someone cut him off.

"GAY!"

We both looked up to see who it was.

They were a group of guys coming toward us.

Five guys in all, the first one went up to Edward and gave him a high five.

The others just crowded around them.

"Yeah we were starting to worry about Eddy boy here." Said the guy who gave Edward the high five.

Edward straightened up and put his hands in his pocket.

"So who's this lovely lady? Isn't she a little on the dark side for you Eddy? I thought you liked sweet girls?" he slowly started coming toward me.

"So Little lady where are you from, i haven't seen you around?" he said stopping in front of me.

"Hell." I said bluntly.

"Huh?"

"You asked me where i was from and i answered why are you confused?" i asked.

"Wow Eddy you picked a really screw up one so, i think ill relieve you of this nut for you." he said taking hold of my arm.

The wind turned sharp and icy whipping my hair wildly.

"Dont touch me." I sneered.

"WHOA DUDE LOOK AT HER EYES! THE'RE RED!" He screamed.

I grabbed his wrist refusing to let him go.

The sky turned gray as the thunder grumbled.

Though it was cold ouside a deep fire swelled inside me. From where it came i had no idea but the power that came with it felt wonderful.

The locket around my neck suddenly sent a serg of electricity thruogh my body.

I gasped then let go of him and dropped to the floor.

My knees gave out and my cheek scraped accross the gravel.

My breathing was eratic and my hands twitched from the electricity leaving my body.

I heard the running of feet and muffled words.

My whole body was numb and my mind blank.

I felt...dead.

* * *

**A/n Hope you liked it!**

**-Lyvia**


	7. To be evilor not to be evil Wats the ?

**A/n Yeah no one likes this story i might delete . **_Song for this chap. Situations -By Escape the fate._

**Disclaimer i own nada!**

* * *

I inhaled a gasping breath trying to hold onto reality.

My whole body was shaking as i blinked fiercely.

My breaths were shaky and my brain was fuzzy.

I couldn't move! I started to panic.

I cried out in pain and dug my numb fingers in the gravel.

I kept screaming. I screamed at the top of my lungs straining against the pain my whole body was producing.

The whole world was spinning and suddenly i was staring at Edward.

My body was numb i couldn't feel his touch as he lifted me off the ground.

The neckless around my neck burned like fire on my skin.

But i couldn't stop screaming. It dulled the pain some how.

I tried to cling to Edward but i couldn't lift up my arms.

I took in large amounts of air causing me to be light headed.

Then i started to hyperventilate; leaving no room for the screams to get out.

Then it all went black.

_-Now sweetie I'm sorry,__ i didn't know you had already tapped into your other powers._

_Norma?_

_-No,its your inner thought bubble. Of course it me. **(inner thought bubble?)**_

_What do you mean other powers-Ugh my head hurts!_

_-Well id be worried if it didn't since you've just been electrocuted._

_What?...The neckless you gave me?_

_-Yup... Its supposed to keep you from going off the path of good._

_So what your saying is that i might turn evil?_

_-Well honey here in-between heaven and hell you can sway either way. No rhyming intended. And it wouldn't be a good thing to have deaths daughter here and being evil now would it?_

_..._

_-You ok darling?_

_...I almost turned evil?_

_-Um to put it lightly no you only tapped into your evil powers._

_So you really have to be evil to be death...to kill. Does that mean my fathers evil?_

_-No. You don't have to be. Other Grim reapers before your father preferred to be evil. They said its much easier to kill without all the guilt._

-Oh it looks like your friends are waiting for you to wake up! Sorry again about the whole electrictricuting you thing.

_No problem, its only physical and mental pain, no harm done..._

"Ughhhh... My head." i said.

"Thank god you're alright!" Alice shrieked.

I opened my eyes to see Alice and jasper sitting on my bed...staring at me.

Alice jumped on me causing me to-

"AHHHh!"

"Alice get off of her before you kill her!"

Jasper grabbed hold of Alice's waist and pulled her off of me.

Alice is now in jaspers lap pouting.

"If you wanted me in your lap jasper all you had to do was ask." Alice said in an innocent voice.

Jasper's face was beet red. He got up and let Alice drop to the floor with a thud.

He then went to the farthest corner of the room possible.

i was about to giggle when i saw Edwardlaying on the couch reading a book.

My face unlike Jasper's drained of all color.

My heart swelled and got caught in my throat.

"I'm so sorry Edward." i whispered.

He nodded his head without looking at me.

"Um i need to talk to Alice... alone.'

Jasper immediatelyobliged but Edward just glared at me through the corner of his eyes.

"Go Now." Alice said with venom, clearly sensing the hatred toward me he was sending.

He got up and angrily threw the book at the couch and slammed the door on his way out.

As soon as i heard the door shut i bursted out in tears.

"I hate this in-between, it makes me so emotional!" I babbled.

Alice got up from the floor and sat on my bed.

"Why were you sorry to Edward?" Alice asked while putting her hand on my leg.

"He didnt tell you?" I said calming down?

"Yeah of course he did." She said.

"Then why did you-"

"Its not your fault. You were defending you self from those... Those... those imbeciles!"

"But you didn't see me Alice."I sighed. "I could have turned evil." i said ashamed.

"And that's not why i apologised." I said

"Then why-" i cut her off.

"He didn't have to see that side of me! I didn't even want to see that side of me!"i said.

I started to cry again but this time alice wrapped her arms around me.

* * *

**A/n :P i hate this story! tell me if you hate it too!**

**-Lyvia**


End file.
